Such Drama!
by PuertoRicanLatina
Summary: This is a good story where everyone goes crazy! I hope you like!


**Such Drama!**

Around the world, in a time when Guilty Gear was born, it was usually a serious world...the gears and the human race...fighting...killing...but that...that's not what it was like today. It was so much drama! everybody throwing things at each other, arguing, and having the time of their lives, which was very wierd because...gears were still out there to destroy the human race...very unthoughtful of them.

At the Colony, Chipp and Anji were drinking sake while Baiken was trying to shut them up because they were being loud. "WE NEED MORE SAKE!" said Chipp banging the sake bottle on the table. "YES! MORE!" said Anji with a really wierd big smile also banging the sake bottle on the table. "shut up you two!" said Baiken furiously.

"What you gonna do? rape me?" said Chipp with a drunk smile. Chipp and Anji were laughing uproariously. Baiken face turned red. "I said shut up!". Chipp and Anji ignored Baiken and continued laughing. Chipp was laughing so much that he fell off of his chair. Everyone stood quiet for a moment. Anji and Baiken looked at Chipp. Chipp and sat up and blinked."...HAHAHAHAHA!" then Anji started laughing again. Baiken slapped her forehead. "Ugh...they won't shut up...". Baiken sat down on the chair, annoyed by Chipp and Anji who still kept laughing uproariously.

Mean while at Paris, Sol and Ky were trying to stop Faust and his stupidness of thinking everyone needs medical attention. "You both need medical attention!" Faust screamed out very loud. "So stay still!". "We don't need medical attention!" said Ky, dodging Faust's scapel. "No we don't! but...maybe the boy scout does...". Ky shot a glare at Sol.

Sol tried not to laugh. "What?". Faust tried to stab Sol repeatedly. "I DON'T NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" screamed Sol and Ky. "Ok, ok, ok...why didn't you say so?". Sol and Ky looked at each other blankly, then looked at Faust with an angry look. "WE TOLD YOU MORE THAN 10 TIMES! WE'VE TRIED TELLING YOU THAT FOR AN HOUR!" shouted Ky. "You did?". "Ugh! forget it!" Sol said angrily. "He's hopeless.." said Ky with a sigh.

Mean while in China, Jam was serving Axl, Potemkin, Bridget, May, Johnny, Dizzy and April food. Axl was eating like a pig, seriously. "more food!" Axl shouted. May and everybody looked at Axl, disgusted. Jam came with 2 more plates and looked at Axl. "Don't you ever get full?" Jam said panting. "I've already gave you 50 servings...". "He's like a bottomless pit that never ends" pointed out Johnny.

Dizzy giggled. Bridget, April and Potemkin finished eating. "You know, you're gonna feel sick after eating all that food.." Jam warned him. "No i'm not!" said Axl, still eating. "Ok..whatever.." said Jam with a sigh. "Don't come crying to me...i'm just doing my job" said Jam, walking away. Ten minutes later... "JAM! I FEEL SICK! I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" shouted Axl, in pain.

Mean while, at Castle, Slayer, Eddie, Testamate, Millia, and Venom were arguing about who-hates-who the most. Zappa tried to stop them from arguing. Venom looked at Eddie. "...I hate you more than death..". "HOW CAN YOU HATE ME? I'M IN ZATO-1'S BODY! REMEMBER? HAHAHAHA!". "You shut up!" shouted Venom. "I hate you both more than a bad hair day" said Millia. "OH YEAH? I HATE YOU MORE THAN VENOM!" said Eddie, laughing.

"I hate you three more than my life!" said Testamate. "Please! stop arguing!" said Zappa. Eddie, Millia, Testamate and Venom ignored Zappa and continued arguing. "Shut the fuck up! i hate all of you more than cheese!" shouted Slayer, who blew smoked out of his mouth. Everyone was quiet for a second. "Ok? cheese" said Millia. "HE SAID CHEESE DAMMIT! ARE YOU DEAF!" shouted Eddie. "NO! I was asking- nevermind! forget it! just leave me the fuck alone bastard!". "DEAF BITCH! DEAF BITCH! HAHAHAHA!". "Stop fighting!". "Go take a hike!" shouted Testamate. The arguing kept going on and on; for almost an hour.

Mean while in the Unknown, I-no, Robo-Ky, Justice, and Kliff were bitching about being bored. "I'MBORED". "We know you're bored Robo-Ky...we're all bored...here...in the Unknown world...which is I-NO'S world..." said Kilff with a sigh. "Hey! so you're trying to blame me for everything!". "Well...basically".

"You stupid old man!" said I-no, who hit Kilff with her guitar on his head. "Oof!". Kliff was knocked out-cold. "I'MAMSOBOREDHERE". Justice looked at Robo-Ky. "..I'm so bored that I could-" without finishing her sentence, Justice blew herself up. KAMBOOM! everyone flew everywhere, but Kliff fell on top of I-no. "Get offa me old man!". I-no pushed Kliff off of her.

Back in the Colony, things got worse. Chipp and Anji were throwing sake bottles across the room, laughing uproarioulsy and one almost hit Baiken. "Can you guys stop it! this has gone for hours!" Baiken shouted. "MARRY HAD A LITTLE LAMB! EEE-YEI, EEE-YEI-OOO!" Chipp shouted, laughing, also trying to get Baiken more annoyed than what she is right now. "Stop being stupid! that's not how the song goes anyway!" Baiken shouted once more.

"How would YOU know?" asked Chipp laughing even more. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Anji started cracking up again. "Oh! oh! i got one! come on vamanos! everybody lets go! come, lets get to it, i know that we can DO IT!". Chipp and Anji laughed harde rand harder. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE DORA!" shouted Baiken.

Chipp and Anji got up from the floor, still laughing. Chipp saw a big red button on the wall that wasn't there before. "OOO! what does this red button do!". "Press it! press it!" Anji insisted. "No! don't! we don't know what the button will do!" Baiken ordered Chipp. "Don't listen to her Chipp! listen to me! i'm a guy, like you! HAHAHA!". "OK!" Chipp pressed the big red button, which lead everybody at the Colony. Faust was the only falling from the air. "AHHHHH!". Faust took out his umbrella, but he didn't open it on time and landed on Chipp.

"Ow!". Chipp looked up at Faust. "Ugh...what happened...? i feel like i got hit by a truck...my head hurts...". "It's looks like you need medical attention!" said Faust, who took out his scapel. Chipp eyes widen. "...What the hell are you going to do with that scapel?". "Cure you!" said Faust, trying to stab Chipp, but dodges in time. "Holy Zen! what the fuck is your problem dickhead!". "I'm a doctor! I HAVE to cure YOU!" said Faust trying to stab Chipp again.

"More like killing than curing to me if you ask!" Chipp said dodging Faust again. "Don't worry! it's actually curing!". "Yeah, in YOUR world!". Sol and Ky looked Faust, who was trying to "cure" Chipp. "...What's wrong with him?" said Ky. "...He's a stupid bastard who doesn't listen to anyone!" shouted Sol. Faust turns to Sol and Ky. "Did anyone say medical attention!" Said Faust, ready to "cure" them.

"NO!" shouted Sol. "Don't you get it you stupid doctor! no one needs medical attention!". Axl comes running. "DOCTOR! I FEEL SICK! CURE ME! I don't know why i'm asking a stupid motherfucker like you but CURE ME!". "Someone needs medical attention!" shouted Faust happily. "...You should've never said that Axl..." said Sol. Faust ran towards Axl with his scapel. Axl eyes widen, then he started to run away from Faust. "Forget what I said about being sick!". "Now, now, don't be silly boy! you need to be cured! by me!".

"No! I'm fine now! I feel better! better than ever!". "I don't believe you!". Faust continued chasing after Axl. Chipp got up from the floor and went over to Anji, who was still drunk from sake. "...Anji? are you ok?". "ABC! 123!" Anji said laughing uncontrollably. Chipp raised an eyebrow. "...Anji! snap out of it!" said Chipp, shaking Anji. "Move of the way!" Axl said screaming. Chipp moved backward so Axl could get pass, but Faust did not warn them at all and tripped over Zappa's book and fell on top of Chipp, who fell on top of Anji.

Zappa picked up his book. "Sorry doctor!" said Zappa walking away. "Ugh...where am I?" said Anji. Chipp opened his eyes. "We're still here where was before...but...these people just came out of no where...". "Strange...". "...That's because you pressed that big red button that I told you NOT to press!" Baiken shouted. "OOO..." said Chipp and Anji laughing nervously, with a sweatdrop, with a sheepishly smile. "Bakas..." Baiken thought to herself.

Testamate started picking on Bridget out of no where because he was bored. "Stupid girl.." said Testamate, poking Bridget's head. "Ow! I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!". "dumbass.." Testamate, poking Bridget's head again. "I'm not a dumbass!". "Moma's boy" Testamate, poking Bridget's head once more.

"...I'm NOT a momma's boy!" shouted Bridget, beating up Testamate with his yo-yo. "WEAKLING BASTARD! GETTING HIS ASS KICKED MY A MOMMA'S BOY! HAHA!" Eddie laughed. "...I'm NOT a momma's boy!" shouted Bridget, beating up Eddie with his yo-yo. "Look who's getting thier ass kicked now?" Millia said laughing. "You deserve it!" said Venom laughing at Eddie.

May, Johnny, Dizzy, April and Potemkin looked around. "...Everyone is having the time of thier lives" said Potemkin. "Yeah...you're right" May said. "I wonder why everyone is having so much?" said Dizzy. "Who knows?" said April. "...Who gives a fuck! lets have some fun!" Johnny shouted with exciment. Dizzy laughed. "...Johnny, you're such a dumbass.." said Potemkin. "What! you're the dumbass!". "No! you are!". "No you are!". "No you are!". "Nah uh!". "Uh huh!". "Nah uh!". "Uh huh!". "Will you two stop fighting?" April said. "I thought you wanted to have a good time!".

"I-I do.." said Johnny. "It's just that this bit-". April put her hands over Johnny's mouth. "Enough! go have fun!". April took her hands off Johnny's mouth and smiled. "Ok!" said Johnny, leaving only May, Dizzy, April and Potemkin standing there, doing nothing.

Kliff, I-no and Robo-Ky was started throwing things at each other...even some of Justice parts, because she exploded herself. Baiken was getting fed up with the noise, and the fighting. "Ok, everybody OUT!". everyone stop doing what they was doing and starred at Baiken. "What are you staring! I said leave! GET OUT!". Faust turned to Baiken. "...Do you need-". "OUT!".

Everybody left except Chipp and Anji. "...You two can stay" said Baiken with a sigh. Chipp, Anji and Baiken sat down on a chair. "...Next time, you two have to be a little more aware of what level you are drinking". "Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Chipp, rocking his chair and fell on the floor. "Ow!". Anji and Baiken laughed. "Hey! stop laughing at me!".


End file.
